Streaks of Red: Unending Darkness
by Phantomheart
Summary: The stars will collided in battle, taking the red from the sunset, the yellow from the morning, and the blue from midday, and the four will be left in total darkness. I lost every thing right before my eyes, My mother, my mate, my father, now what?
1. Chapter 1

I looked up into his brown eyes; smiling at his last remark.

"Oh, really?" I asked and tilted my head to one side.

"Yeah, duh." He mewed licking me over the head, then he looked at me with stunning seriousness,"If I died right now, do you promise to move on?"  
I felt my face burn under pressure,  
"Well, yeah, I guess… But you're not going to die right now."

"No," He whispered, his eyes cut away from me and looked at the thunder path.

"You want to hunt?"

"Sure!" I mewed, feeling my insides rumble. I heard a noise and quickly got into a hunters crouch. I stalked a small field mouse, as it was chewing on a walnut. I stepped on a stick, _Crack! _The mouse scurried onto the thunder path, so intense into the kill I leapt after it, killing it with a swift bite on the neck, proudly I glanced up at him, and he looked worried, but said nothing. I never heard the rumble of the monster; just saw the look on his face, saw his lips move, but no sound ever came.

I watched helplessly, all was in slow motion, I turned, anticipation over came me, like watching a wonder part of a movie, only to find the CD scratched so you must take it out and clean it, or being at the best part in a book only to find the next page ripped out.

I only saw the white tom fling his self at me, I was hurled away, feeling my paws touch his soft fur one last time before it happened, before the monster hit him, before he died, before my life shattered into a million little pieces.

"Whitepaw? Whitepaw!" I yowled and scrambled after him, as he was flung of to the side. I knew he was dead, or at least he would be, "Whitepaw…"  
"Redpaw…you…must…" he choked his eyes staring into nothingness, red crimson blood poured from his nose and mouth, "Move… on…. Love… you-"  
His body convulsed a few times, he gasped for breath, and he sounded like a drowning cat, a drowning, helpless cat.

"Whitepaw, I… I can't, Don't leave me… please… no… Whitepaw… WHITEPAW!!!!" I cried, Looking up helplessly to the sky,  
"You! You did this! You knew! You could have told me to not wonder on to the thunder path! I HATE YOU!!!!  
"I just began to weep, letting my tear drops soak into his fur. I never felt this way, never lost anything; I was always getting exactly what I wanted. I felt cold, even though it was a hot New-leaf morning, and I felt lonely, even though there was a whole clan full of cats waiting for me at home. I dragged him to a tree on the Thunderclan side of the thunder path.

"I'll be right back." I turned and heard a soft ghostly whisper, and I turned and saw him, and he had a starry pelt and his eyes where a glowing brown, he smiled at me and nodded,  
"Redpaw… I love you, but you must move on, just as I. Please understand, you mustn't greave for me, I am never out of reach, just look deep into your heart, and I'll always be there."  
He started to fade, and I just stood, speechless.

"No… Please come back!" I screamed as hard as I could, hoping they would hear my fear, my anger, my heart break. If only Starclan understood my pain. If they only knew how bad this was killing me. I turned, preparing to dash over 300 tail lengths back to camp, hoping every thing would stay away from him.  
"Good bye Whitepaw. I will come back, but I will never love again."

**Any good? PLEASE REVIEW!! D!**


	2. Chapter 2

The day after mourning my former mate, I had awoken to the hushed whisper of the wind, sleek, silver fur rubbed against my red fur, and my blue eyes had shot open.

"Who's there?" I whispered in something other than fear.

"Who do you want to be here?"

"Whitepaw… Wait… are YOU Silverstream?!" I gasped, the ancient cat bowed to me, I must have looked astonished because she shook her head.

"You wonder why I have come to you instead of the medicine cat or leader." She asked knowingly. I nodded and she continued;

"_The stars will collided in battle, taking the red from the sunset, the yellow from the morning, and the blue from mid-day, and the four will be left in total darkness." _Her voice went from a soft, sweet, forgiving whisper to a strange, forbidding mew. I saw her begin to fade from sight, and instead of yowling,

"Wait! Come back! I don't understand!" I just stood; staring into the darkness, a strange sensation of comfort over came me. I felt my eye lids become heavy, and I laid down and let sleep take me back to my miserable life.

"Wake up, Redpaw!" a hiss sounded irately in my ear. My eyes shot open to see Riverpaw standing over me with a satisfied look on his face.

"You're going to be late…" I was up in an instant, quickly side-stepping to avoid Yellowpaw's smirk.

"Wolfpelt!" I called into the quiet clearing, eager to start a day, to forget that strange dream. I smelt a sharp scent, like a misty morning, over come my senses.

"Yep?" Wolfpelt mewed in his usually husky voice, as he walked in front of me. I froze, Wolfpelt's mother was the daughter of Stormfur and brook, Stormfur was the son of Greystripe and-. Silverstream… I needed to go talk to someone, needed to tell, I _wanted _to tell.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I mewed turning as my pelt slightly brushed his, silver against red, like my dream.

"Yeah…" He bowed his head to me and fallowed as I lead the way out of camp.


End file.
